Centaur
A Centaur is a creature with the upper body of a human and the lower body and legs of a horse. They are a prominent sentient race, the are the only beast race that has erected a successful nation. Centaurs are a proud and honourable race, they were loyal to the Alliance first, and to the Empire in the Age of the Sun. Centaurs are divided into different clans, which all swear loyalty to the High King. History Age of Creation Centaurs are one of the beast races that came into existence during the creation of Tivaria. They are related to Fauns and Minotaurs, with whom they have a friendly relationship. Centaurs colonized the Favian Plain during the Age of Creation. They have controlled the western Favian Plain ever since. Centaurs played a crucial role in the Battle of the Gods, they supported the divine army's cavalry. Age of Heroes and Alliance Age During the Age of Heroes, Centaurs had to fight for their land with neighbouring nations. They successfully repelled their enemies. In addition, they sacked the settlements of the conquered lands. They were supplied with enough resources to build a powerful nation. When Sumetar and the Four Devils came back from Rosoida, Centaurs were present in the meeting that formed the army of the Alliance. They convinced the Minotaurs to join their side in the war. After the Alliance defeated the Four Devils, the Alliance was stablished. Centaurs were one of the main supporters of the Alliance, in fact High King Nethos almost became Archon of the Alliance. Age of the Sun After the Alliance crumbled, Centaurs sided with Tesarian in the civil war that followed. Tesarian hammered the nations that formed the Alliance back together and stablished the Empire. Centaurs have been part of the Empire ever since. The actual High King of the Centaurs is Memros. Clans There are many Centaur clans, some of the most notable clans are listed below: *'Caron', most High Kings pertain to this clan. Nethos and Memros are members of the clan. *'Yrfra', the Centaurs pertaining to this clan are known for their expertise on projectile weapons. They are the second clan with the most ammount of High Kings. *'Menatis', a bellicose clan that supports pillaging the lands of other nations. Various High Kings pertained to this clan. *'Stiktus' *'Moira' *'Raito' Geographic location Centaurs are nomads, they are grouped in clans. They settle in fertile lands of the Favian Plain, where they can hunt and collect wild fruits. Audacious clans dare to raid settlements of neighboring nations. There are also various Centaur herds in Diang, in the Siroin Steppe. Centaur clans mainly migrate between the Haunted Pass and the Crystalline Bay. Maogeitanei is a sacred city for Centaurs. Every time the High King of the Centaurs dies, the tribal chiefs gather in Maogeitanei to elect a new leader. Usually, the son of the last High King is elected, but every few generations a monarch from a different clan is crowned. There have been times at which clans did not agree on who should become High King. Clans would fight against each other until a clan emerged victorious. Characteristics Centaurs are very good warriors, they combine the strength of men and the speed of horses. They start making skirmishes with arrows and missiles. Then, they charge at the enemy devastating their lines. They start to lose ground in prolonged combat, so they try to disengage combat after a brief combat. Horses are excellent warriors on plains, although they can not maneuver well in forests.